And my clothes don't fit me no more
by Artemis Day
Summary: Two men who have been through so much together are now going through the most difficult of all things: One is dying and the other is trying to survive it. SLASH Songfic to 'Streets of Philadelphia' by Bruce Springsteen OneShot!


The room is deadly silent

The room is deadly silent. Not a sound can be heard from either of the sad room's two occupants. The two men, who had been through so much together, are now going through the most difficult of all things; death. One is dying, one is trying to survive it.

He stares at the immobile figure lying on the hospital bed. Tears are threatening to fall but he will not let them. He doesn't think he has it in him to cry in front of the other man, even though he is asleep and unaware even of the man's presence. He looks so pale, so thin, not at all like the man he once was. Before this horrible disease surfaced, before their lives began to come down around them. And all the first man can think is _'why couldn't it have been me?' _

* * *

_I was bruised and battered I couldn't tell __  
__What I felt __  
__I was unrecognizable to myself _

* * *

He is standing over the sleeping man now. He gently brushes his dark hair away from his face, exposing the lightning bolt shaped scar that made him famous. His finger traces it as he bites back his tears. The cruel irony of it all is to much for him. That Harry Potter, the only person to ever survive the killing curse and the one who finally defeated the dark lord could be brought down by a muggle ailment. The thought makes him feel ill. Harry shivers a little now. Death is close at hand, and Draco knows it.

* * *

_I saw my reflection in a window I didn't know __  
__My own face __  
__Oh brother are you gonna leave me __  
__Wastin' away __  
__On the Streets of Philadelphia _Memories are flooding through his mind now, and Draco can remember their first encounter on the train. He had hated him back then, during their Hogwarts days. He joined the Death Eaters because he wanted to see Potter destroyed along with all his stupid friends. He wanted the satisfaction of knowing that he was a part of it all, until he realized that there was no satisfaction, only sleepless nights and constant feelings of guilt.

* * *

He didn't know why he joined the order, but something inside him believed it was the rgiht thing to do, and from then on he was surrounded by people who didn't trust him farther then they could throw him. Harry had changed all that. He somehow trusted Draco and Draco, in turn, began to trust him. Somewhere along the line that trust had become attraction, and then love.

* * *

_I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone __  
__I heard voices of friends vanished and gone __  
__At night I here the blood in my veins __  
__Black and whispering as the rain __  
__On the Streets of Philadelphia _

* * *

He knew Harry, he knew a lot more about him than one might think, he knew the truth about him that had taken him year to tell his friends, and he was right there next to him when he had come out to them.

Draco was aware of Harry past experiences with lovers, and it didn't matter in the slightest, the love between them would last through anything. Even death.

* * *

_Ain't no angel gonna greet me __  
__It's just you and I my friend __  
__And my clothes don't fit me no more __  
__I walked a thousand miles __  
__Just to slip the skin_

* * *

The time is midnight. Death is upon him. _'It won't be long now'_ Draco thinks miserably.

He can't help but blame himself for this. He is not sick because of his purely wizard blood, but Harry's mixed blood is now killing him ever so slowly. Draco curses himself for being healthy while his lover lays there dying. The healers don't know what it is. The muggle doctors did, but there wasn't much they could do about this disease. All that can be done is to pray. But all Draco can do now is hold back tears. Harry shudders a little and his breathing becomes irregular, the rising and falling of his frail chest coming slower and slower. Draco wants to say something to Harry, even through he probably can't hear him. He wants to tell him that he loves him, he wants to beg him not to go, he wants to say he's sorry for not being able to save him. He wants to say so many things, but he can't, he can not speak a word. Instead he leans over and gently kisses his love one last time.

* * *

_Night has fallen I'm lying awake __  
__I can feel myself fading away __  
__So receive me with your faithless kiss_

* * *

He breaks the kiss and stands back up. Harry draws a final breath, it sounds almost forced. And then his chest falls once again and he becomes limp. Draco knows now that Harry's suffering is finally over. But his grief is far to great for him to care. He pulls the body into his arms now, finally, lets the tears fall.

* * *

_Or will we leave each other alone like this __  
__On the streets of Philadelphia _

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is the shortest thing I've ever written, oh well. Anyway, the song is 'Streets of Philadelphia' by Bruce Springsteen of the soundtrack to the movie Philadelphia (which is great) and anyone whose seen it should be able to figure out what's wrong with Harry, and even if you haven't seen it you should be able to figure it out. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
